A new Teen Titan
by Mariabelle
Summary: A lonely orphan girl that used to be normal discovers she has the power of fire. She will find herself with different injuries. She will also be part of the Teen Titans. Please rate and review.The story is way better than this summary. BBRae,RobStar,CyBee
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the teen titans but I do own this story. I repeat, it belongs to me! This is my first post so please give me some credit. :-D Please rate and review :)**

**Chapter 1: Scarlet's dramatic introduction**

As usual the Teen Titans were fighting crime but this time it was different Slade held a normal, 12 year old girl named Scarlet as a hostage. They were on the 15th floor of a building, which was the roof.

"Let her go Slade!" ordered Robin

"If you think that I would go through all the trouble of capturing her discretely then you are deeply mistaken" responded Slade calmly

Robin clenched his teeth and shouted "Titans, go!"

Without a single movement from Slade his henchmen started going onto the roof and fighting the Teen Titans. One third of all the henchmen climbed onto Beast Boy. The second third went against Raven and Starfire. The final third went against Cyborg and Robin.

"Hey Robin I got this! You go get the girl!" shouted Cyborg

And with that Robin left Cyborg to fight.

"Where is she?" Robin thought

Robin was just standing there looking for Scarlet trying not to get caught into his team mates' battles. Until he finally found her, hand and feet tied together with her mouth tied by a gag and standing close to the edge near Beast Boy, breaking free out of the knots that tied her hands together her hair running halfway down her back.

"Finally I found her... But where's Slade he wouldn't just leave her like that...no sign of him I better get her before something happens" Robin thought

While Robin was walking to Scarlet, Slade's henchmen were covering Beast Boy... Without knowing that Scarlet was right behind him he turned into a T-Rex to be free from being suffocated by the henchmen. Scarlet had finally untied her hands then she untied gag on her mouth. Right after she untied the gag Beast Boy had moved and swung his tail, which pushed Scarlet right off the building and not screaming since she was shocked. Robin broke into a run and jump off the building after her. He grabbed her in his right arm and was holding the rope that was attached to a boomerang, which he had launched that caught the side of the building the Teen Titans were on. Beast Boy's face was shocked at first then was relieved that Robin had caught her.

While Robin was swinging on the rope Slade had finally revealed himself again and revealed a knife then cut the rope that was attached to the boomerang which caused Robin and Scarlet to fall onto the roof of a building that was close to the building the Teen Titans were on. Robin took the most impact and had been knocked out. Scarlet had fallen and then rolled, the ropes that bound her legs together broke and her ribs went over an iron bar that had been laying around which broke 4 of her ribs, when Scarlet had finally finished rolling she was on a position that had her belly on the ground then moved to a crouching position and was clutching her ribs.

"Darn I think I broke something" Scarlet thought as she was breathing with difficulty

Scarlet then rolled into a lying down position looking up to the sky then closed her eyes. While she was too busy clutching her ribs with her right hand and the left hand on the floor Slade had move onto the roof of that building that Robin and Scarlet were on. He moved silently crept over scarlet and STOMPED on her left arm not lifting his foot again. Scarlet's eyes flung open and saw Slade's eyes squinting at her with anger. Scarlet clutched his foot that was on her arm and was putting all her effort to get his foot off her arm but the more she pulled the harder he stepped. Scarlet's eyes started to get watery and next thing she knew she was crying in pain when Slade saw the tears flowing he lifted his foot then stomped with all his might. Scarlet screamed and shouted in pain. Slade had finally lifted his foot and set her arm free. Her right hand clenched her left arm. Slade was still holding the knife he used to cut Robin's rope he then swung the knife which made a deep scratch on Scarlet's right cheek. Then he made a huge and deep scratch on her right thigh. Scarlet became silent and her tears were flowing as she was lying on her left side.

Slade was just about to walk away then he said "one more thing" and he took out a vile and a needle for injections and put the strange liquid that was inside the vile into the needle then stabbed Scarlet's neck with it releasing the fluid into her body. As Slade was injecting the fluid Scarlet could not move her body and all she could do was clench her teeth together. As soon as the last drop of the fluid was injected Slade stood up and walked away, disappearing. Scarlet's vision became clouded and she was slipping into unconsciousness. By the time she was fully unconscious the rest of the team was finally done with their battle. Everybody was panting.

"Where is Robin?" panted Starfire

"Dunno" replied Cyborg

"Hey guys they're over there!" shouted Beast Boy pointing at the building Robin and Scarlet were on

All four Teen Titans gasped at the sight that Beast Boy had pointed out, Robin sitting upright rubbing his head regaining consciousness and 4 feet further from him Scarlet lying in a puddle of blood completely unconscious other than her breathing.

"What happened?" Raven thought aloud

Starfire and Raven flew to Robin's side while Cyborg and Beast Boy sprinted to the building.

"Ugh, where's the girl?" asked Robin

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg answered by looking in her direction. Robin followed their gaze and widened his eyes as he saw the appearance of the beautiful blackish-brown haired girl with brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Presenting chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 2: The trip to and in the hospital**

Robin jumped back onto his feet, took a step closer to Scarlet, his knees faltered and he almost lost consciousness again. But fortunately Cyborg and Beast Boy caught him under the shoulder

"Easy Robin" said Cyborg

"Ugh, look at Scarlet and then tell me to be easy!" replied Robin

Cyborg remained silent. Robin stood straight up again.

"We'll take her the nearest hospital, Cyborg can she ride in the T-car?" asked Robin

"Aw man! But I just cleaned the seats and" Robin gave Cyborg an angry gaze "sorry"

"That's fine" said Robin "Raven can you let her ride one of those disks you make out of your powers?" requested Robin

"Sure" Raven easily agreed

"Great now lets go, we can't waste any time" said Robin while looking at Scarlet whose face looked pained

Raven used her powers to make Scarlet sit in an upright position. Next she made scarlet levitate while she was still in an sitting position, made a levitating disk from her powers under Scarlet. Lastly she laid Scarlet down on the disk as Raven did that Scarlet's face became more pained.

"You ready to go?" asked Robin

"Yeah, you?" asked Raven

Robin's answer was just a simple nod.

"Robin!" called Cyborg "you're riding in the T-car"

"You're still not quite recovered from being unconscious yet" added Raven

"Then lets go" said Robin

Cyborg was driving the T-car and Robin was in the seat next to the driver. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were flying, Beast Boy was flying as a pterodactyl. Raven was carrying scarlet. The whole journey to the hospital was very quiet nobody in the team talk and as every minute passed, Scarlet's face became more and more pained.

Finally they reached the hospital. Robin and Cyborg went down first while Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven with Scarlet were going back to the ground. When all of them were on the ground Raven didn't put Scarlet down yet. Robin rushed into the building before anybody else.

"We need to this girl to an emergency room!" Robin shouted

The rest of the Teen Titans rushed in right after he said that. 1 doctor and 3 nurses rushed to Scarlet who Raven was still carrying. Scarlet was already forming a small puddle of blood on Raven's power disk. Raven gently but quickly let Scarlet down on the hospital bed, the blood that was on the disk was disappearing. The nurses and the doctor rushed Scarlet to the emergency room.

"And do a check up on him" Cyborg said pointing to Robin

Robin looked annoyed and confused at the same time.

"We don't know if you have any injuries or broken bones from your fall so it's better to check" said Raven "Just to make sure"

A nurse then approached Robin and led him to one of the hospital rooms.

Robin walked out of the room to his friends and was holding an ice pack to his head. Starfire was the first one to stand up.

"Are you alright Robin?" asked Starfire worriedly

"Just fine, Star" said Robin with a reassuring smile "I only have a small bruise"

When the doctor and nurses were done with Scarlet they put her in a hospital room Scarlet's elbow was wrapped with a Ace Bandage so were her ribs were, patches of cotton were stuck to her right cheek using medical tape the same thing was done to her right thigh. One of the nurses had to stay in the room with Scarlet just incase. 10-15 minutes later the Teen Titans went into the room, as they walked through the door the nurse stood up from her seat and was about to leave so that they have their privacy. But just as the nurse passed Robin to go out of the door, Robin grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk" said Robin

Confused and scared of what to do she followed him outside the room.

"I need to know some information, who she is, her name, and anything else you can tell me about her"

The nurse nodded.

Robin stared waiting for the nurse to talk.

"Her name is Scarlet right now she has 4 broken ribs, a dislocated elbow and a very deep scratch on her right cheek and left thigh but that will heal naturally. As you know she is beautiful has blackish-brown hair and brown eyes, actually when her hair is in the shadows its blackish-brown, in full darkness its black but still with a hint of brown, in the sunlight her hair is light brown with some red. She is twelve years old turning 13 on April 25 next year. She lives alone..." the nurse focused on Robin's expression, which was confused "She's an orphan, no relatives at all not even any aunties, cousins or sibling, usually she sleeps in an alley. She's also quite fast" finished the nurse

"How do you know so much about her?" asked Robin suspiciously

"I pass the alley she sleeps in on the way home" the nurse said normally which made Robin lose his suspicion

Robin nodded.

"By the way you don't need to leave the room... actually stay" said Robin

"Ok" replied the nurse

"What's your name?" asked Robin

"Elizabeth" answered the nurse

"Elizabeth" repeated Robin while nodding his head while both of them were walking to Scarlet's room.

On the way to Scarlet's room Robin stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth

"Can I borrow a pen and have a piece of paper?" asked Robin

"Sure" answered Elizabeth

Elizabeth gave Robin a pen that uses black ink and a piece of A4 stationary paper. Robin took the pen and paper and started writing a few words. After about 2 or 3 minutes Robin folded the paper and pocketed it then he gave the pen back.

"Thanks" Robin thanked

"Your welcome" replied Elizabeth politely

The both of them started to walk back to Scarlet's room. When Elizabeth and Robin had arrived in Scarlet's room Cyborg was leaning on the wall, Beast Boy was sitting cross legged on the floor with his hands behind his head. Starfire was sitting down on the chair, Raven was sitting down on the other side of the room from Beast Boy, cross legged, hands on her knees palms facing up. The Teen Titans stayed in Scarlet's room for 30 more minutes incase she wakes up.

"I think it's time we go back home" suggested Robin

Robin started to walk to the door but when he was in front of Elizabeth he faced her. By this time all the Teen Titans were staring at him thinking the same thing "what is he going to do?".

"Can you do me a favor?" Robin asked Elizabeth

Elizabeth just stared at Robin. The Teen Titans stared at both of them curiously.

"When she wakes up give this to her" Robin said holding out the piece of paper from before "tell her there are instructions in here and to follow it"

The Teen Titans watched more closely as they grew more curious.

"Give this to her too when you give her the letter" said Robin while giving Elizabeth a Teen Titan communicator

Everybody's eyes except Robin's became wide with shock. Raven's eyes went wide with shock then narrow with anger.

"That's it please do what I just told you" Robin instructed Elizabeth

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you" Robin said the heading straight out the door then he stopped again "And please give her some nice casual clothes to wear" Robin added.

Robin continued his way out the door. The rest of the Teen Titans followed right after him Raven was the last.

Raven quickly walked next to Robin. Then she grabbed his cape, which caused Robin to come to a jerked stop.

"What do you think you just did?" Raven hissed

"I just let Scarlet join the Teen Titans" replied Robin calmly

The rest of the team was just staring at the two of them arguing.

"Exactly!" Raven said enraged "Why did you do that?"

"We're the reason she's injured like this. If we had gotten to her sooner she wouldn't be this injured" said Robin starting to stress his voice

"She has a home to go to!" projected Raven

"No she doesn't!" shouted Robin "she sleeps in an alley most of the time"

"You know what kind of dangers there are in our world" not accepting to loose this argument "if you can't remember just look at her state now"

"Exactly" Robin said calmly "look at her state now, Slade got her once he can get her again. Which is why she's going to be a Teen Titan"

"But she's normal" Raven said starting to calm down and accept defeat

"So?" asked Robin "I'm normal"

"But your skilled" replied Raven

"Then we can train her." said Robin

"Alright then... might as well be friends with her if we're going to be in the same team" Raven said sincerely

Robin gave a slight smile. Raven returned the same type of smile. When the argument was over all the Teen Titans left the hospital to go back to the Teen Titan tower.

**Well that's it for chapter 2! By the way this is not Rob x Rae, it's just friendship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Scarlet is awake**

The day Scarlet woke up was on a Thursday.

"Oh finally you're awake" Elizabeth said gratefully

Scarlet just looked around with her beautiful brown eyes.

"The Teen Titans were very worried about you" Elizabeth informed "speaking of which they wanted my to give these to you" Elizabeth said handing over Robin's letter and the Teen Titan communicator to Scarlet.

Scarlet shifted into an upright position and got the letter and communicator. For about 3 minutes she was just staring at them in her hands then she finally gave up and opened the letter it was in a neat hand writing she guessed it was Robin's handwriting, the letter said:

"DEAR SCARLET,

WE'RE SORRY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOU THAT MUCH.

WE WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY LETTING YOU MOVE IN WITH US,

SINCE WE HEARD THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO STAY"

Scarlet stopped reading for a moment then she thought "they want to invite me because of pity?" her expression turned sad partially offended but then she continued reading the letter.

"WE WANT YOU TO BE PART OF THE TEEN TITANS

WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO TRAIN YOU

ALSO DURING A BATTLE WE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO BACK YOU UP

PLEASE CALL US ONCE YOU WAKE UP ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS FLIP THE TOP

AND PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE RIGHT

FROM: THE TEEN TITANS

Scarlet stared at the letter even though she had finished reading it. Joy started flowing into her at an incredible speed and she smiled her biggest smile and tears formed in her eyes she wiped them away before they flowed down her cheeks, however those were not tears of sadness they were tears of joy.

Elizabeth smiled at Scarlet, then turned around to the chair, which was next to the bed.

"These are for tomorrow" Elizabeth said holding out some casual clothes that were bought for Scarlet

Scarlet gave a confused look.

"You're being discharged tomorrow you're already stable you just needed to wake up you could have been discharged today but just in case we will discharge you tomorrow, make sure to call them, the Teen Titans when your there so they can turn off the security and whatever types of gadgets there" continued Elizabeth with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" Scarlet answered with a nod and a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The arrival of Scarlet/ Scarlet's first day (Part 1)**

The day was a Thursday it was a public holiday the hospital where Scarlet was had closed for the day but had let stay to fix whatever belongings Elizabeth had given her so all the lights were off except for the ones in her room and in the toilet, a security guard was outside the building to lock up after Scarlet would leave.

"Wow it sure was nice of Elizabeth to buy me all these things, nice clothes, a towel, a luggage she even gave me a bag and a wallet with a lot of money in it! Even a nice hair cut!" exclaimed Scarlet to herself as she was packing

Once Scarlet had finished packing she went out of her room, her left arm was in a sling and was wrapped in ace bandage, under her shirt her ribs were wrapped in ace bandage, she also had patches of cotton stuck to her right cheek using medical tape also on her right thigh her Teen Titan communicator was strapped to the her belt.

Scarlet took 5 steps out of her room then came to a stop.

"I almost forgot!" Scarlet said then she turned around and went back to her room. As soon as she was in her room she went to the little cabinet that was next to the bed, she opened one of the drawers and took the plastic that was in it "I better bring these cotton patches, medical tape and ace bandages Elizabeth gave me" as soon as she got them she stuffed them in a small pocket in her luggage.

Scarlet walked out of her room again and began heading downstairs. Her room was on the far side of the fourth floor and the elevators could only be used if you had an employee with you. She was on the second floor already until...

"Scarlet..." someone said in a windy and eerie voice

Scarlet looked around but there wasn't anybody there so she ignored it

"Scarlet..." someone called out again

Scarlet looked around then saw a figure running.

"Over here" said the anonymous person

The person had finally stood still and Scarlet turned to face the person.

Scarlet's eyes widened as she identified the figure that was about 8 meters away.

It was Slade...

"You..." Scarlet said in a soft scared voice while taking steps backwards

Slade made a sound that was unclear but sounded like a chuckle. He walked towards Scarlet at the same pace she walking backwards away from him.

Scarlet continued walking in a steady pace backwards for about 8 more steps then she turned around and broke for a run with her belongings. Slade was in a blur then he was 5 feet away from Scarlet, which was nearly impossible since he was on the other side of the corridor.

"You didn't think I would let you go just like that did you?" Slade asked in a tormenting tone as he was circling Scarlet getting closer and closer his footprints was a spiral pattern.

Scarlet squatted and placed her head in her arms to cover her face since she started crying tears from fear. Scarlet felt an outburst of emotions, sorrow since she was going to be taken away again, fear that he would hurt her again, hope that if he would finish her off he would do it quickly. The last emotion however was the strongest: anger, rage, she was so mad at herself for being so scared she had always been brave so why wasn't she now?

"What's wrong with you, since when did you start to show fear? Don't be such a coward!" a voice said in her head.

Scarlet looked up to find Slade still circling her and still watching her "COWARD! COWARD! COWARD! COWARD!" that word seemed to repeat over and over in her head until anger had taken over her. A new set of tears began flowing out, tears of anger and rage.

The rage had triggered something inside her. "I do not fear YOU!" Scarlet screamed at Slade as she was standing back up. Slade squinted his eyes in anger, Scarlet caught this look and became even more enraged. Scarlet clenched the handle of her luggage then released it. Scarlet shouted at Slade an swung her hand "YAAHHH!"

As soon as she had swung her hand the area of where Slade had been was covered in flames. Slade was in the center of it all.

Scarlet's courage disappeared as soon as she saw the flames, she grabbed her luggage turned around to the area where there weren't any flames and ran down the stairs as fast as she could without falling. When Scarlet had finally reached the first floor she ran to the front door but then hesitated.

"If I'm going to be the last one to leave the building before people see the fire then they'll think I did it! I can't pass there" Scarlet thought

She turned around and ran to the other side of the building when she saw the back door she ran as fast as she could and went straight out of the door. Next she went to a road.

"Taxi!" Scarlet called

A passing by Taxi immediately stopped in front of her. Scarlet hesitated. She touched her pocket where the money Elizabeth had given her was. She was slightly scared this was the first time she would ride a Taxi in so many years and she would do it alone. Then she had made up her mind she was going to do this.

"I have to do this, I'll finally belong again" Scarlet thought

The Taxi beeped 3 times. _beep beep BEEP! _Scarlet immediately woke up from her train of thought and went inside the cab.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver

"The bay near the Teen Titan's Tower" replied Scarlet

The cab driver nodded

It was going to be an hour long cab ride so Scarlet let her mind drift and wander "What will they think of me? They invited me so probably not that bad. But they've only just met me once!" the argument went on in her mind. Until she remembered what had happened in the Hospital.

"I wonder if the whole hospital caught fire. How did the fire start anyway? I just swung my hand then..." Scarlet looked at her hands "then everything caught fire...Did I do that? How could I? It's not a valid excuse for a coincidence... I must have done it..." Scarlet's eyes were wide with realization, the cab driver noticed this.

"Is there anything wrong ma'am?" He asked

Scarlet faked a smile and looked at the driver mirror "No everything is fine"

"Alright then..." The cab driver said not fully believing her answer.

Scarlet could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't believe her. Scarlet was hoping so hard that he wouldn't persist her on answering again and again.

As if the driver could read her mind he shrugged in defeat.

Scarlet went back to her thoughts "I have to tell them but how? I can't just blurt it out instantly! I have to wait for when the time is right..." Her mind seemed to settle...Then it started again "They might hate me for being what I am now and kick me out! I don't want to spend my life on the streets...being homeless...I miss the feeling of a home..." tears started forming in her eyes but then she quickly wiped them away.

"We're here" the cab driver said "That'll be 15.25"

"Alright" Scarlet answered as she was counting the bills Elizabeth gave her "Here you go, thank you"

Scarlet stepped out of the cab with her luggage as soon as she finished saying thank you.

She took the communicator from her belt, opened the top and pressed the button on the right just like the letter said. A half robot half human face appeared it was Cyborg and Scarlet knew it.

"YO!" said Cyborg

"Hey" answered Scarlet with a smile

"You look different..." Cyborg said putting his communicator closer to his face

Scarlet let out a small chuckle.

"I'll be there in a few..." said Cyborg right before he shut his communicator

Scarlet just stood at the screen with the smile on her face disappearing and a worried look in its place. Scarlet let out a sigh.

"I'm so nervous! It's going to be fine just relax" Scarlet thought while taking deep breathes. She then closed the communicator and strapped it back to her belt. Scarlet continued to take deep breathes to keep her calm but she was Scarlet still quite nervous the breaths just helped her prevent herself from screaming. It was going well until...

Cyborg came with the T-Sub and beeped loudly twice. BEEP! BEEP!

Scarlet jumped and screamed "AAAHH!" she covered her mouth and turned around quickly

"Hehehe sorry about that" Cyborg said with a smile and his right arm scratching the back of his head and feeling embarrassed.

Scarlet took her hands away from her mouth, which was smiling shyly while looking down. When she looked up her eyes widened and she let out a "Whoa"

Cyborg noticed her reaction and landed the vehicle "ha ha ha yeah it's kind of ridiculous though the Titan Tower isn't that far from here but Robin insisted that I make you ride in this" Cyborg paused to see Scarlet's reaction was blank then became a smile "Anyway... what are we waiting for? Get in!" Cyborg said as he stepped out of the Titan vehicle and help Scarlet with her belongings and lifted her into one of the seats. "Now whatever you do, do NOT press anything okay? Since this jet can separate and no offense but I don't think you'll be able to fly it by yourself" said Cyborg slowly started trailing off thinking that he might be offending her.

Scarlet let out a slight chuckle, which made Cyborg smile. "Thanks Cyborg" Scarlet said with the sweetest smile.

Cyborg smiled back "Ya know this baby can be a jet or a submarine" he said while patting the vehicle smiling proudly

"Cool! Ha ha ha" giggled Scarlet happily

"Hey did you cut your hair?" asked Cyborg

"Umm... Yeah" Scarlet said then started fidgeting with her hair and started blushing feeling embarrassed while looking down.

"Huh? NO NO! It's not bad! It looks good on you!" Cyborg said trying to cheer her up.

Scarlet looked back up at him and said "Th-Thank you" shyly

Cyborg set out a sigh of relief.

"There's something else but I can't put my finger on it..." Cyborg said while focusing on her face

Scarlet was surprised by his reaction and looked down shyly again.

Everything was quiet until Cyborg's arm started beeping.

"Yo!" greeted Cyborg

"Cyborg? What are you doing? How can you possibly take this long? Where you are isn't far from the Tower at all!" scolded Robin

"I- I b-b-but" stuttered Cyborg

"Just get here immediately!" ordered Robin then immediately shutting his communicator.

Cyborg closed the screen in his arm and sighed "Figures..." He mumbled to himself "Well we better get going!" said Cyborg to Scarlet then he closed her door and went into his area.

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! By the way again NOT romance. Please R&R it would be awesome if I got more reviews. :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Wow sorry I kept you waiting for SO long. Been busy lately. But anyway here's Chapter 5 please review!**

**Chapter 5: The arrival of Scarlet/ Scarlet's first day (Part 2)**

Robin closed his communicator and turned to the rest of his team.

"Alright they're on their way just act normal" Robin said

As soon as he said the words "they're on their way" Starfire and Beast Boy started running and panicking on how they look and how they'll greet their new member. Robin rubbed his temples and sighed

"Again, just act NORMAL" Robin raised his voice when he found out that Starfire and Beast Boy weren't paying attention.

Starfire and Beast Boy turned to Robin for about 15 seconds expecting him to say something more. In those 15 seconds it seemed that everything froze. As soon as those 15 seconds were over Starfire and Beast Boy nodded then ran around panicking. Robin rubbed his temples and sighed in defeat. Raven just sat quietly while levitating and sitting in her lotus position as she meditated with her eyes closed. A few seconds later Robin's communicator started beeping. Everybody stopped what they were doing and ran behind Robin to look at his communicator Raven just brisk walked.

"Yo! we're about to go in so get ready" whispered Cyborg trying not to let Scarlet hear him.

Starfire and Beast Boy gasped when he said "we're about to go in" Raven and Robin nodded then Cyborg and Robin shut they're communicators.

They made a curved vertical line to greet Scarlet. Beast Boy was in the front then Starfire then Raven and lastly Robin they're leader.

Scarlet stepped in with Cyborg, she had beautiful smile on her face her hair was a few centimeters lower than her shoulder and was also pretty wavy and curly in a nice and cute way, her head was lower than Cyborg's shoulder her skin tone was like Starfire's except less orange and slightly darker but not as dark as Cyborg's

Scarlet walked up to Beast Boy and Cyborg said "This little grass stain's name is Beast Boy" Then Cyborg wrapped his left arm around Beast Boy's neck and rubbed his head with his right arm.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said while laughing, Cyborg stopped what he was doing.

"Anyway! Hey like HE" Beast Boy pointed to Cyborg "said I'm Beast Boy" he said while raising his hand for a high- five

"Scarlet" she greeted while having to tip toe to high-five Beast Boy and was laughing lightly.

She then moved to Starfire.

"Oh greetings new friend! I shall do the braiding of hair then we shall do the use of make up and shall dress you up in various Earthly and Tamaranean garments!" Starfire excitedly said

Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg "Dude isn't all those things what you do to a doll?"

"I am the one known as Starfire" Starfire said ignoring Beast Boy's rude comment

"But you can call her Star for short" said Cyborg

"Hey I'm Scarle-" Scarlet was cut of by one of Starfire's bear hugs. Scarlet winced at the pain Starfire was causing to Scarlet's broken ribs but then quickly hid it behind a smile and then a beautiful laugh. However Raven and Robin noticed. Scarlet's feet were swinging lightly above the ground.

"Um Starfire?" asked Scarlet

"Hm?" mumbled Starfire

"I'm running low on air" Scarlet said weakly

"Oh! deepest apologies! "Starfire said after quickly letting go and started feeling like she had just ruined what could have been a wonderful friendship.

"Nah it's okay" Scarlet said while raising her right hand to stop Starfire from apologizing. Starfire's expression quickly turn bright again.

Scarlet took 5 steps forward so that she was right in front of Raven.

Scarlet's right hand was holding her left wrist behind her back as Scarlet was rocking (going on her tip toes then on her ankles over and over again) and was looking down.

"Um...Hey" Scarlet said nervously while biting her lip Raven found this somehow cute.

"Hey" Raven replied as she smiled.

Scarlet looked up at Raven and saw the smile that Raven had on it was astounding that anyone could smile that beautifully, sincerely and whole-heartedly let alone Raven. As soon as the two girls looked into each other's eyes they knew they would be closer than they could ever imagine to be.

Scarlet's eyes turned bright again and smiled in sheer joy that Raven would actually like her.

Beast Boy half ran to Raven and put his arm over her shoulder. Scarlet glared with a confused expression on her face at Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy just stared confused at her too...still staring...Beast Boy blinked a few times..."OH RIGHT!"

Everybody was surprised by the sudden loud voice right after the silence.

"I forgot to tell you, me and Rae here are going out, Star and Robin too and somehow I have no idea how Cy was able to get a girlfriend!" he continued

"HEY! What does that last remark supposed to mean?" yelled Cyborg

"Oh nothing" Beast Boy said innocently with a shrug on his shoulders and a slight grin.

Cyborg just stared with narrowed eyes at Beast Boy. But Beast Boy just ignored the evil glare he was receiving.

Scarlet giggled at Cyborg and Beast Boy's humor.

Scarlet walked calmly walking to Robin.

"He can't hate me right? After all _he _was the one who wrote me the note"

"Hi" Scarlet greeted as she came to a stop in front of Robin

"Hey" Robin greeted back with his hand out for a hand shake

Scarlet stared at the hand that was held out in front of her, but after a while she smiled and happily shook Robin's hand but Robin frowned a little and said, "Your eyes, they're…red."

"What?" Scarlet asked

"Oh friend! You must be feeling of the tired! I shall assist you with your belongings"

"Thanks Star" Scarlet answered with a smile

With that Starfire flew and led Scarlet to her room. While Beast Boy and Cyborg turned on the Game Station and played Ninja Monkeys 4, Robin happily watched Beast Boy and Cyborg and Raven sat and meditated near the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fire?**

Starfire happily put the luggage down in Scarlet's new room.

"The meal of night shall begin soon," reported Starfire

"Thanks" Scarlet smiled

Starfire nodded then left Scarlet's room and headed to the Common Room

Scarlet straight away headed to a small hand mirror that was put there. Robin was right her eyes _were_ red but not the white part it was the Iris that were red it was only the corners but still.

Scarlet sat on the edge of her new bed putting the mirror next to her then lied down. The bed was on the wall opposite of the wall that the door was on, and there were windows on the wall to the left or her bed. The bed felt so nice it's been such a long time since she lied down on a real bed it's always been a torn up mattress or just the floor with some newspaper. She felt something touch her fingertips. She turned her head towards whatever was touching her fingers. It was a piece of folded paper.

Scarlet sat up with the paper in her hands. Slowly she began to unfold it.

"I wonder what it is. Can't be something from one of the Teen Titans after all they could have just told me before."

Scarlet finally opened the last few folds. Her eyes scanned the page. Right after she finished reading her hands started to tremble and she dropped the letter to the floor.

"I _can't_ be...no" she whispered though no one was there to even hear her.

She picked up the note and read it again, carefully and slowly this time. Hoping that she read the note wrong

"Hello, I see you've made some new friends.

Perhaps you shouldn't grow so fond of them I WILL come for you

_SOON"_

**_SLADE_**

Scarlet sighed. Unfortunately she read it right... A single tear flowed down her cheek.

"Soon? But I just got here...no...no...no...no...no...NOOOOOOOO" she thought "I will NOT be taken AGAIN!" she clenched her hands into fists.

* * *

"Hey Beast Boy can you go and get Scarlet? It's time for dinner" asked Robin

"Sure thing" Beast Boy replied jumping off the back of the sofa and running to Scarlet's room.

Scarlet had fallen asleep on her bed but she was still very very ready to take on Slade.

Beast Boy knocked on her door a few times but Scarlet still didn't open the door. Beast Boy opened the door and the door slid open. Beast Boy put a step forward which made a slight thump.

Scarlet's eyes flung open from the sound of the footstep. Scarlet spun and stood up to face Beast Boy and fired a fireball at him.

Beast Boy didn't have time to dodge it all he could do was gasp before he was hit by the fireball and was pushed out of Scarlet's room, knocking him unconscious. When the fireball hit Beast Boy it caused a loud explosion sound, when Beast Boy hit the wall it was so hard there were cracks on the wall.

Fire was blazing from Scarlet's finger tips up to her elbow the red in her eyes were spreading from the corners of the Iris slowly towards the pupil, but stopped spreading less than halfway.

Hearing the loud noises Robin worriedly asked "What was that?"

Suddenly recalling that Beast Boy and Scarlet might be wherever that noise was everybody jumped up and ran and flew to the source of the noise...Scarlet's room.

The four Teen Titans entered the hall that Scarlet's room was in. They automatically sensed something was wrong, as they grew closer to Scarlet's room they paused and saw Beast Boy lying on the floor against the wall in the hall. They looked into Scarlet's room thinking they were prepared for whatever was there.

Boy, were they wrong.

All four gasped as they saw Scarlet holding flames in her hands from her fingertips up to her elbows.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! I originally planned for this chapter and the next to be once chapter but then it would be too long and I'll keep you waiting longer so please stay tuned and once again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Past**

Scarlet's vision was still blurry since she just opened her eyes from sleeping, she blinked a few times everything started to clear up. The first thing she saw was Beast Boy lying limp on the floor and the wall having cracks. She gasped at the sight. "B-Beast Boy" she asked not noticing the flames and the other three teen titans, who were in her room by now they were like a wall between Beast Boy and Scarlet.

"Scarlet? What? What did you...What happened?" asked Robin the first one to speak.

Scarlet gasped at the voice. "I...I" Scarlet stopped her attempt to speak when she followed their stares and looked at her hands. She gasped again in shock that her hands were fully covered in flames but didn't burn. She slowly lifter up her hands and looked at her palms they were trembling and at a desperate attempt she was able to close her hands and the flame disappeared. Scarlet swallowed hard as a single tear flowed down her left cheek. "I can explain..."

"CAN YOU?" screamed Cyborg

Everybody's eyes widened and stared at Cyborg. Everybody expected Raven to be the maddest not Cyborg but it was appropriate after all Beast Boy was Cyborg's best friend.

"Why did you attack him? How are you doing the fire thing?"

Scarlet just watched as Cyborg questioned her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well? EXPLAIN!" Cyborg boomed

Scarlet looked down as several tears flowed down her cheeks with her eyes closed.

"Cyborg! Enough" their leader told him "I'll take it from here take Beast Boy to the medical wing"

Cyborg didn't budge and Scarlet could feel his stare right on her. Raven stepped out put Beast Boy's arm around her shoulder and held his waist to support him. Cyborg soon turned around and exited Scarlet's room, Starfire followed right after. As soon as Starfire went out she shut the mechanic sliding door. Starfire was still facing the door while Cyborg was facing the wall which is where Starfire's back is facing and Raven who was supporting Beast Boy was facing the exit/ entrance of the hall. Everybody was still for quite for some time.

"Keh..." Cyborg frowned

Raven turned her head looked at him behind her with her usual straight face "why do you hate her?" Raven asked

"I don't" Cyborg replied dryly.

"I'm an empath, I can sense your emotions remember?"

Cyborg let out a sigh then the human half of his face turned slightly red. "Because! Look what she did to BB! She knocked him out! Why aren't _you_ mad he's your boyfriend!"

Raven answered calmly "Yes he _is _my boyfriend and I guess I'm mad but I've learned to control my emotions."

Cyborg just answered plainly "Whatever"

"What I don't understand is again _why_ your mad those things that you mentioned that's not the only reason you're mad what else?"

"She _lied_ she was hiding from us, I wanted her to trust me from the start" Cyborg replied sadly

Raven turned her head to face forward "I still don't understand, so she hid something from us you hid too remember?"

Cyborg looked at her confused as a response.

"When we first met you were hiding too, don't you remember wearing a hoodie and long pants to cover yourself up."

"That's different" Cyborg said plainly

"How? She hid something so did you" Raven started walking out of the hall to get Beast Boy to the medical wing, Starfire soon followed Raven leaving Cyborg to stand in the hallway alone.

As Raven was walking she was looking down and was in deep thought, trying to focus on Scarlet's emotions before.

Raven started reviewing in her mind without saying it "When she saw us her emotion was panic so was when she saw Beast Boy lying on the ground but there was something else… it was there the whole time… What _was_ it? The emotion was felt even stronger when she looked at her hands" Raven stopped all of a sudden making Starfire worried.

"Friend Raven what is of the matter?"

Raven ignored the question. "_Fear?" _Raven thought confused.

* * *

Scarlet was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her hands, tears still flowing down from her cheeks. Robin was standing right in front of her.

Robin was the first to break the silence "Why exactly did you shoot Beast Boy?"

Scarlet tried to explain, "I didn't _mean_ to, it was an accident. I found a note on my bed saying that Slade would take be back soon, I don't want to go back." Scarlet looked at Robin who was looking straight at her "I was sleeping then when I heard Beast Boy I automatically just well _fired"_

Robin's eyes widened as he realized something "_Slade?_"

Scarlet nodded.

"Don't worry if he _was_ coming you'd be fine the security in this place is the tops plus, you've got us"

Scarlet put on a slight smile, her tears had stopped flowing.

Robin continued questioning "Since when could you...um..."

"Manipulate fire? I just found out when I was heading out of the Hospital, Slade found me, I just waved my hand then there was fire surrounding him"

"_You _set the hospital on fire?" Robin asked unbelievably

"Yeah why?"

"It was on the news, the hospital's burned to the ground"

Scarlet's eyes widened as if she had a flashback then shut tight. She fell back to her bed her hands covering her eyes. Tears were flowing furiously towards the side of her face, she started crying so hard.

"NO!"

Robin automatically grew worried at her sudden change in emotion "What's wrong?"

"I _can't _control fire!"

Robin assured her "Yes you can!"

Scarlet started crying harder and every word she said was shouted "I don't want to!"

"Why?"

Scarlet took a while to calm down, her hands were above her head and tears weren't flowing anymore, she was staring at the ceiling. Robin had sat down next to her on the side of the bed.

When Scarlet spoke she still hiccupped "My past." Robin was confused "I didn't _always _live in the alley, before as a child I lived in a rich family. On my fifth birthday eight years ago, while everybody was asleep my house caught fire. Everybody ran out safely...at first. My mother and I went out safely with my father, but then...he turned around and ran back into the house; by that time the house was covered in flames. Not long after he ran inside the building collapsed, and he...he died. We had nothing left except the clothes on our backs the wedding ring of my mother and my father's wedding ring. The firemen found it and gave it to my mother she wouldn't trade it for anything, neither would I in fact. For a year things were going well my mom and I had to work of course and we didn't have a bed or a house but we had food and water and each other that's all we really needed. Then one day as me and my mother were walking down a street all of a sudden she collapsed. An ambulance came after about 5 minutes, she was rushed to a hospital I rode in the ambulance too of course. When we reached the hospital she was rushed into a room, I was forced to wait outside the room. Seconds passed, then minutes then hours until finally a man and woman in white stepped out of the room the man just went away and ignored me while the lady walked up to me and said 'I'm sorry' and gave me my mother and father's wedding rings she said that my mom had a heart attack. That nurse helped me through my life, she even wanted to adopt me but she was scarcely providing for herself so what more with me, her name was Elizabeth."

Scarlet looked at Robin "Yes, she was the nurse you met in the hospital, she bought me clothes every time I out grew my clothes which was about every 3 years, I haven't reached my growth spurt yet."

Scarlet finished up her story "Luckily without her help I've been able to provide for myself but still for eight years I've been in an alley without a father, for seven without both my parents"

Scarlet sat up and wipe the remaining tears away from her eyes. Robin put a hand on her lap "Yes but also because of fire your with _us_, plus we'll take care of you so don't worry about Slade ok?"

Scarlet smiled whole-heartedly and nodded.

"I'll go down and check on Cyborg and Beast Boy," said Robin

Scarlet turned worried.

"Hey" Scarlet looked up at Robin "Don't worry they'll forgive you" he smiled then walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time plus I just realized that in the past chapters I've had some grammar and spelling errors plus I forgot ot put disclaimers! And I placed the character's thoughts in the same way I put their dialogue. So anyway! Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer (yeay! I remembered!) :** I do not own the Teen Titans

"Whoa…" Beastboy whined as he sat up and rubbed his head. "I'm not really sure what happened… um…could someone explain to me?"

All the Teen Titans except Scarlet, who was in her room were in the medical bay and Beastboy had just woken up so they decided to shine a little light on what had happened.

"Whoa…" Beastboy said in amazement "She can do that?" Beastboy's eyes grew wide.

Next they explained about how Cyborg yelled at her.

"Cy!" Beastboy scolded, "Why'd you do that? You probably scared her" Everyone in the room smiled at how Beastboy had always been a happy member…well most of the time if not always at least.

"Apparently so." Robin said

A few seconds of silence passed in the room until it was disturbed by Beastboy's stomach started growling. "Guys, I'm still pretty hungry"

The mood of the Teen Titan's instantly lightened up.

"All right lets go and eat! Oh we still need to call in Scarlet" Robin said and Beastboy and Starfire cheered.

"I'll get her," Cyborg volunteered

The room went silent.

"You sure Cyborg?" Robin asked cautiously

"Relax, anyway B's right I think I may have scared her and hurt her feelings a little."

"Alright then," Robin agreed then remembered, "Oh, by the way there's something you guys should know about her…past"

The other Teen Titans looked at Robin curiously.

Robin explained exactly what Scarlet had said to him not sparing any details.

"Wow, " All the Teen Titans said but they were all thinking about each other's past now and Scarlet's how they had all had a tough time.

"I better get her now," Cyborg said and left the medical wing. Right after he left the others had gone to get dinner ready.

All the way to Scarlet's room Cyborg had thought about his past, his teammates' past, and finally Scarlet's past. Then he thought about how he had in a way scared her.

* Flashback *

"I can explain..."

"CAN YOU?" screamed Cyborg

"Why did you attack him? How are you doing the fire thing?"

"Well? EXPLAIN!"

* End Flashback *

Cyborg stopped, he was in front of Scarlet's door by now. He released a sigh and knocked. Scarlet answered rubbing one eye then looked up at Cyborg. She put her hand down, she was looking at him sadly and half scared. Scarlet's eyes were a little red but not like before this time it was red like she had been crying. Cyborg shot a glance at the hand Scarlet put down it was wet and now that he thought about it the areas surrounding her eyes were a little wet too. Also it seemed like Scarlet took a shower.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before I was just surprised" Cyborg said

"It's alright," Scarlet nodded with understanding and had a slight smile.

"Anyway, B's up and we're about to have dinner,"

"Cool," Scarlet said following Cyborg

When they arrived at the dining table Robin sat on one end, Starfire sat on the other and Beastboy was sitting on one side of Robin with Raven next to him, on the other side of Robin Cyborg took his seat and Scarlet took a seat next to Cyborg in front of Raven. The rest had already started eating. There was cheese, vegetarian flavor, and meat lover flavor.

"So what kind of food do you eat?" Robin asked Scarlet

"Yeah like I love meat!" Cyborg said

"All vegies for me cause, y'know I can turn into animals" Beastboy said

"Um…. Anything I guess" Scarlet told them while taking a slice of the cheese pizza.

After a while the Titans watched some TV, Raven read a book and Robin went to his room to look up on various criminals. Later that night everyone said they're goodnights and went to bed.

In Scarlet's room she picked up the letter from Slade and put it away.

"No way he'll get me," Scarlet said to herself

Meanwhile….

Slade was sitting on his chair resting his head on his hand. Then Slade chuckled.

"In due time, in due time."

TADAAA! There was chapter 8! Please review and stay tuned for more chapters :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I know it has been a _super_ long time since I last updated this story. Please forgive some of my grammar or spelling mistakes since I wrote this quite some time ago but I've improved since then :) **

**Disclaimer (realized that in the past I always forgot to put this up): I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters, I _do_ however own Scarlet so... back off her. :P **

Hey guys so here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: Sadly…I do not own the Teen Titans

After some breakfast the Teen Titans went onto training.

Robin did an agility and accuracy test. Raven and Starfire went into one on one combat but of course it was only training they would never fight for real. Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting it out as well, Cyborg was on attack and Beastboy on defense then they were switch. Scarlet stared in amazement at what they were all doing.

"Cool…" Scarlet said to herself watching first Robin then Raven and Starfire then Cyborg and Beastboy.

"You could try activating your flames" Robin said all of a sudden appearing next to Scarlet.

At first Scarlet jumped at the voice then figured out that Robin may have finished while she was looking at the others. "Oh uh…I don't know how…" Scarlet said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I've only used it twice and they were both during times of surprise,"

"Oh well try concentrating on it, try closing your eyes or not whichever works for you and stay on the sides then I'll check your speed, strength, endurance, accuracy, and agility."

"Alright" Scarlet said stepping to the sides and closing her eyes then tried it with her eyes open but it wouldn't work so Robin went ahead and checked her speed.

"Run 5 laps" Robin said and after each lap counting her time. When Scarlet had already finished he said. "Wow, you're pretty fast"

"Thanks" Scarlet giggled. Robin continued to check her strength, endurance, accuracy and agility. Scarlet could even do various flips. Robin tested her accuracy by asking her to throw a tennis ball at a target.

"Alright so you're pretty fast, strong, accurate, can hold up and good reflexes. So now try and continue to focus on triggering your flames again" Robin instructed Scarlet.

It had been fifteen minutes of Scarlet trying to trigger her powers when Robin told her "By the way this is all training we won't actually try and hurt each other on purpose."

"Alright?" Scarlet said confused since all she was doing was trying to trigger her powers.

After about 5 minutes Robin blew his whistle and everything changed all the Teen Titans went after each other.

"Oh." Scarlet said finally realizing what Robin meant about earlier.

Cyborg appeared right next to Scarlet taking it easy on her and not using his cannon, instead he tried to punch her but Scarlet quickly ducked and did a sliding kick and Cyborg fell backwards.

"Sorry!" Scarlet said but quickly ran along. Robin attacked next kicking high and low leaving Scarlet no opening and could only block his kicks and punches. Finally though Scarlet had found a small opening and kicked Robin in his stomach causing him to stumble backwards a little. Once again Scarlet quickly ran along. 'Thos were close! I don't know what I'm going to do if I run into Beastboy, Starfire or Raven though.' Scarlet thought and as if on queue Beastboy appeared as a rhino charging at her. Scarlet gasped and quickly rolled to the side leaving Beastboy charge past her, but Scarlet was almost just out of luck a few metres in front of her was Starfire just seeing her after fighting with Raven. 'Uh-oh. Come on! Come on! Flames work! Come on! Come on!' thought Scarlet as Starfire floated closer eyes turning more green and Beastboy turning towards Scarlet behind her, Raven also decided to join the mix and was approaching from her left. 'Come on, come on, come on!' Scarlet thought. Her the sides of her iris turning red slowly spreading towards her pupil but stopped when it was only about three fourths and finally fire spread from the tips of her fingers up her arm a little past her elbow. "Yes!" Scarlet cried out. Robin grinned from where he was in the room fighting with Cyborg.

Scarlet turned towards Beastboy and threw a fireball towards one of his feet. Beastboy stomped a few times away from the fire. Scarlet then turned to Raven and just as Raven took a shot at Scarlet, Scarlet took a shot at Raven causing the ball of energy and the ball of fire to extinguish as soon as the two came into contact. Next was Starfire, she shot a long ray of starbolts at Scarlet, Scarlet met them with a long line of fire and after a while the two stopped at the same time.

"All against one! Let's see what she could do!" Robin ordered the Teen Titans to attack Scarlet.

Scarlet shot fire and dodged shots, kicks and punches quite well and accurately, but various shots still landed on her she just couldn't fight all of them at once. So after about 20 more minutes Robin decided to say it was enough everyone told Scarlet how well she was doing and congratulated her on being able to activate her powers at will.

After training everyone took a shower, ate a heavy lunch then watched a movie, well Raven watched some of it and at some parts went back to her book. The order of them sitting on the couch from the left to the right was Beastboy, Raven, Starfire then Robin. Cyborg was sitting on his own chair next to Robin. Scarlet was sitting on the floor beside Beastboy's side of the couch. Leaning on the couch.

After the movie when everyone was getting up they had found out that Scarlet had fallen asleep and was leaning on the side of the couch since the Teen Titans were still pretty full they decided on not having dinner anymore and just talking. So Starfire put a blanket around Scarlet for the meantime.

"Ha, dudes she fell asleep man she must be beat after Robin's training" Beastboy announced.

"Well, she isn't used to it, this is her first time and she just recovered remember?" Raven answered

The Teen Titans were later talking on the dining table, talking about Scarlet.

"So she's definitely part of the team right?" Beastboy asked just to confirm things.

"Yes," Robin answered.

"After all she's got the whole package, skilled, powered, dark past," Raven said.

Everyone nodded in agreement smiling happily at their newest recruit.

"Cyborg send an announcement to the other Titans so they won't attack her and know that she's one of us, she'll stay here."

Cyborg nodded and started pressing various controls on his arm.

While everyone was getting up Robin went over and gently woke up Scarlet.

"Hey," Robin shook Scarlet "You fell asleep during the movie, and we've decided you're confirmed part of the team," Robin smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." Scarlet smiled with her eyes still visibly sleepy.

"You're welcome," Robin said.

All the Teen Titans with their new member then said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

Yeay! So anyway from now on when I say the Teen Titans this includes Scarlet. Please R and R! :D I accept anonymous reviews.

**Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to anyone who has read and/or reviewed this story, it feels really good knowing someone's reading my work. Please leave a review so I know that someone's continuing to read. :) I'd mention everybody's names individually but then I honestly don't know where to start but really thank you. :)**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to an anonymous reviewer, 'Canon' because only after I had read his/her review did I realize that my story had been under the comic category rather than the cartoon so thank you. **

**As for my signed readers and reviewers (TheLightningKing, Thequietninja, RotatingOwl and wildlife24) thank you so much and I try to respond to your reviews as much as possible. Really, please review I like reading them. :D**


End file.
